1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary head lamp device for a car equipped with a cover and more in particular, to an auxiliary head lamp device for a car equipped with a cover which cover can be opened when a switch is operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An auxiliary head lamp for a car is optionally fitted to a car and is lit in accordance with the driving condition such as in driving in fog or rain or in driving in mountains or the like where ambient illumination is not available. The auxiliary head lamp is directed to improve illumination colors and pattern of the main head lamp fitted to the car and to obtain forward illumination for safer driving. A cover for covering the lens of the lamp is often fitted to the auxiliary head lamp lest the lens is broken by a projected or flying pebble or the like when the lamp is not used or is turned off.
In recent years, the auxiliary head lamp has been widely used with or without the cover not only for illumination for safer driving but also for decoration or stressing the personality of a driver.
In the auxiliary head lamp equipped with the cover, the cover must be removed or must be moved from the position where it covers the lens to the position where it opens the lens, whenever the auxiliary head lamp is necessary, and this operation must be manually done. Since this operation is not possible during driving, the car must be once stopped to open the cover. After all, it is extremely troublesome and inconvenient to remove the cover, especially when it is raining or snowing.